runescapefandomcom_tl-20200213-history
Phoenix (familiar)
The Phoenix can be summoned after completing In Pyre Need. Phoenix quills, used in the pouch, can be obtained by completing the Phoenix Lair after completing the quest In Pyre Need by defeating the Level 235 Phoenix in battle and burning its body in a new pyre. While in combat, the player is able to right-click the Phoenix familiar and select "Ash-blast" which tosses ashes at the opponent. (Ashes do not have to be in your inventory). While ashes are on the ground, the player can click on "Special Move" then click on the ashes on the ground. This will make the Phoenix "rise" from the ashes, recover hp, and damage any enemies within the 3 by 3 grid around the Phoenix. The Phoenix can deal up to 30+ hitpoints worth of damage (max hit of 50), but the enemy must be near (or on top of) the targeted ashes. The lower the Phoenix's health, the more likely it is to hit harder when it is reborn from the ashes. Although the Phoenix has bad defence and very few hitpoints for a familiar of its level, this may actually be beneficial because if the phoenix had good defence, it would be difficult to damage the phoenix enough to use its scroll effectively. Players may find the phoenix familiar useful for fighting monsters that drop ashes when killed, such as Black demons, because there will nearly always be ashes on the ground. The player can also drop ashes from their inventory, then use the Rise From The Ashes special, however this is not possible to do in the Duel Arena (items may not be dropped while in the Duel Arena). However, in a Duelling Arena match, a player may perform the Ash-blast right-click special, tossing ashes at the opponent. Ashes won't be seen on the ground immediately, but after a short period of time they will be visible and a Rise From Ashes scroll may be used on it. Phoenix pouch Phoenix pouch is made by using a Summoning pouch on a Summoning obelisk with 165 spirit shards, a Crimson charm and a Phoenix quill in the inventory. Making the pouch earns 301 experience points. Using the pouch to summon a Phoenix gains 3 experience points, and costs ? Summoning points. Rise from the ashes scroll Rise From Ashes scroll enables the use of the Rise From Ashes special move for a Phoenix. Using the pouch on a Summoning obelisk creates 10 scrolls. To use the scroll, there must be ashes on the ground. After the player clicks the special move icon, he must then target the ashes by clicking on them as well. The phoenix will drop in place and glow, and then it will reappear on top of the ashes with full hitpoints (if the phoenix lost any) and deal damage based on how many hitpoints the phoenix had before using the scroll. The fewer hitpoints the phoenix had, the more damage the scroll will deal. It is worth noting that the scroll is multi-hitting. If there are multiple enemies near a pile of ashes when the scroll is used, then the attack will hit them all. It is currently unknown if there is a limit to how many enemies can be hit with the scroll. Trivia *Players may not enter the Phoenix Lair with this familiar. *When examining the phoenix, the phrase "Goodness, gracious, great bird of fire!" is a reference to the song Great Balls of Fire. *On the first day of release, there was a bug where people could get attacked by the phoenix in multi combat zones outside player-versus-player worlds. This bug has been fixed.